


Wane

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [18]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Dream Episode, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Gen, Guilt, Nightmares, Platonic Kisses, Rain, Screenplay/Script Format, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel has a nightmare of Chad getting killed...by Nigel's own hands.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 2
Collections: Operation Friend





	Wane

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration of this story came from this thought of mine:  
> "What if Nigel successfully killed Chad"?
> 
> Think about it.  
> Chad is his ex-mentor/friend.  
> And Nigel looked very heartbroken when he was looking at the picture of Chad and himself (both at the start and end of the episode).  
> How would Nigel handle it?  
> How would everyone else handle it?
> 
> ...Honestly, the idea of Nigel *actually* killing Chad would be too dark/depressing of an idea for me, so that's why I made it into a dream fic.

_[Scene: Nigel’s dream. Nigel finds himself standing on top of a cliff. He sees Chad angrily trying to climb up to him]_

**Nigel:** [coldly] I don’t want you around anymore, you teen traitor.

_[Chad looks panicked as he suddenly loses his grip and falls to his death. Nigel turns his back to the cliff and starts walking away]_

**Nigel:** [sadly] Odd...I got rid of that traitor once and for all. So why do I still feel this awful feeling in my stomach...? Why am I...unhappy...?

_[As if Nigel’s questions had summoned them, the voices of familiar operatives start to speak from nowhere in particular]_

**Operatives’** **voices:** You killed Chad! You killed Chad!

 **Nigel:** [fearfully waving his arms around] No, no, wait! It was an accident, I swear!

 **Kuki’s voice:** [gleefully] You killed Chad.

 **Nigel** : [sweating bullets] Now wait just a--!

 **Rachel’s** **voice:** Silence, murderer!

_[Nigel gulps as he slowly turns around to see...a fifty foot tall Rachel in a judge’s outfit. She is smacking her gavel against her palm]_

**Nigel** : [paling] Rachel...?

 **Rachel:** [gravelly] I cannot allow you to go on like this! You are no longer worthy _**of your title**_!

_[Rachel slowly raises her gavel. Nigel gulps again and closes his eyes as he awaits his doom...but the only thing he feels is a gentle rainfall. Nigel slowly opens his eyes and sees that Rachel is frozen and flickering a bit, as if she were a malfunctioning computer program of some kind. Rachel slowly shatters like glass and explodes into millions of small rainbow hearts]_

**Nigel:** [amazed] What in the world...?!

_[Nigel suddenly finds himself on a sunny beach, yet oddly, despite there being no clouds in the sky, he still feels a gentle rainfall. Nigel stares at the sun for a bit until he hears Chad’s hammy laughter]_

**Chad:** [proudly] Villains are no match for Chad!

_[Confused yet pleasantly surprised, Nigel turns around and sees Chad...as a fiery spirit of some kind. Nigel slowly walks up to Chad out of awe, disbelief, and joy]_

**Nigel:** Chad...?

_[Fire starts to slowly encircle Nigel. However, the fire doesn’t hurt him; in fact, Nigel just sighs contently at the pleasant warmth of the flames]_

**Nigel:** Chad...are you okay...?

 **Chad:** [playfully slapping Nigel on the back] Of course I’m alright, kid! I’m a _very_ resilient guy, you know! And even if I _did_ die, I’d just beat up Thanatos until he gives up and forces me out of his cold hands!

 **Nigel:** [blushing happily] Wow...you’re so cool...

 **Chad:** [saluting] Of course I’m cool! I’m one of the best operatives for a reason, you know!

 **Nigel:** [happily hugging Chad] You sure are.

_[The sun starts to get brighter and the fire encircling the two gets taller. Nigel slowly closes his eyes and lets himself relax in the fire’s gentle warmth]_

_[Scene: Nigel’s room. Nigel slowly wakes up to find that Chad is holding him very close to his chest. Nigel doesn’t see it, but Chad is actually tearing up]_

**Chad:** [tiredly yet happily] Hey.

 **Nigel:** [cuddling closer to Chad] Chad...I just had a strange yet wonderful dream, and you were in it. You were an energetic fire spirit!

 **Chad:** [chuckling softly] Is that right? (Man, it sure is nice to hear this kid talk after the horrible dream I just had...)

 **Nigel:** Yes. And you told me that you would beat up the god of death!

 **Chad:** [giving Nigel a squeeze] Well, I _would!_ Nothing’s gonna separate me from you, not even death! And that’s the gospel truth!

 **Nigel:** [humming happily] Thank you, Chad.

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s temple] Ah, don’t worry about it. Um, so... do you want to keep cuddling, or do you want to get some food?

 **Nigel:** I think I’d rather cuddle you for now. You’re so warm...

 **Chad:** Hmm, okay. Cuddling it is. (I won’t let anything hurt you, Nigel.) [sniffs] (I promise.)

End

**Author's Note:**

> Allow me to say that gore and violence (especially pointless and hyper realistic gore/violence) as a horror element is way too overdone and overrated [especially when mentally ill people are portrayed as violent].
> 
> Adult fears and personal horrors are far more terrifying/effective because they can actually happen in real life. Strong feelings of guilt and people having their lives affected by mental illnesses (especially if the characters in question are children) are just two examples. 
> 
> In "Earnest Conversation", both Chad and Nigel are shown to have obsessive compulsive disorder; the two of them deal with hyperscrupulosity on a regular basis (they fear that they won't be able to protect everyone).
> 
> In "Acceptance", Chad mentions his depression and anxiety, and how he "shouldn't be [depressed/anxious]...[he is] supposed to be perfect in every way".
> 
> And Nigel has PTSD and CPTSD, along with OCD. He finds that he can't sleep a lot of the time, he has a lot of muscle tension, he is terrified of germs but he doesn't want to be because he wants Chad to hold/kiss him...you get the picture. Point is, he is shown to be quite affected by these three mental illnesses.
> 
> Summary:  
> Bad idea= pointless and hyper realistic violence/gore, especially when a mentally ill person performs the act.  
> Good idea= personal horrors and adult fears, such as how people are affected by their mental illnesses.
> 
> PS: Related links:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/KidIcarusUprising  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AdultFear  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RealismInducedHorror  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PersonalHorror


End file.
